


some furry shit

by whichlights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :3c, I hate myself, M/M, Tickle Fights, the rumor come out does coran is a gay furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Slav has more arms so he always wins his and Coran's tickle fights.





	some furry shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endgame_adashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgame_adashi/gifts).



"Coraaaan." Slav cooed. Coran looked back at him. "What?"

"Tickle attack!" Slav declared, and Coran had that moment of warning before he was laughing, the bytor's hands tickling all over his stomach. 

"Ah!" Coran laughed. He lasted for a whole thirty seconds when Slav said, "In ninety eight percent of realities, you yield and give me a kiss as my prize."

"I yield." Coran said, and kissed Slav's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and the giftee's tumblr is thesaxymcclain follow tory theyre a fuckin furry


End file.
